


Фетиш

by Kyanite, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyanite/pseuds/Kyanite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр:PWPРейтинг:NC-21 (R!kink)Предупреждения:кинки: клизма, проникновение между бёдерКраткое содержание:бездуховный и бессюжетный сексПримечание:альтернативный таймлайн, условное будущее. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.





	Фетиш

— Всё нормально, — сдавленным голосом произнёс Юра, — правда.  
Жан-Жак поправил заплетённые в косу светлые волосы, немного помял напряжённые плечи и опустился вниз. Разведя ягодицы, глянул на анус — нежно-розовый, то и дело судорожно сжимающийся.  
Снова набрав воды в шприц, Жан-Жак мягко надавил, вставляя его глубже. Выждав несколько секунд, плавно нажал на поршень, глядя, как поджимаются ягодицы, как Юра дышит всё тяжелее.  
Жан-Жак погладил его живот — округлый и тяжёлый. Юра зашипел и сжал его руку.  
— Тише, тише, — Жан-Жак поцеловал его в плечо и набрал ещё воды.  
— Бляяя... — тоненько заскулил Юра, сжимая спинку покрытого клеёнкой кресла так, что костяшки побелели. — Блядь, Джей, тормози... больше не могу.  
— Можешь, — Жан-Жак остановился, поглаживая его живот и пережидая спазм, — ещё немного...  
— Это, блядь, стакан почти!  
— Чья же это была идея, хм? — Жан-Жак опустил руку и провёл пальцем по обнажённой, влажной головке Юриного члена.  
— Заткнись.  
Жан-Жаку и самому нужна была передышка. Поправив член, неприятно упирающийся в ширинку, он провёл ладонью по узкой Юриной спине, очертил пальцами лопатки, пересчитал позвонки, проследил узкую ленточку татуировки, провокационно скользнувшей к ягодицам.  
Выдохнул. Набрал ещё воды. Осторожно вставил. Надавил на поршень.  
Юра взвыл, дёргаясь и сжимая бёдра.  
— Не могу больше, не могу, стой...  
Жан-Жак отложил шприц, растёр его бёдра и, сунув руку в промежность, ласково помассировал и там — Юра заскулил, пытаясь отодвинуться.  
— Блядь, ты издеваешься, сука, сука, сууукааа...  
Жан-Жак пальцем снял блестящую каплю с головки Юры и размазал по его губам. В расширенных зрачках не читалось ни одной внятной мысли.  
— У тебя такой вид... охуенный. — «Охуевший», правда, тоже подошло бы.  
— Иди нахуй...  
— Ещё немного...  
С усилием втолкнув кончик шприца в сжимающийся анус, Жан-Жак снова надавил, доливая последние сто миллилитров. После пятидесяти Юра снова задёргался, попытался схватить руку Жана-Жака.  
Бросив шприц в таз, Жан-Жак торопливо расстегнул джинсы, растёр по стволу смазку. Член скользнул между тесно сведённых бёдер Юры сразу полностью, давя на промежность и яйца. Юра застонал, подаваясь назад и упираясь лбом в сложенные на спинке кресла руки.  
Обнимая Юру за округлый, будто беременный живот, Жан-Жак чувствовал себя полным извращенцем. И когда дрочил его член, прижимающийся к животу снизу. И когда трахал его между ног, где было горячо и тесно — не так, как внутри, но, чёрт возьми, охуительно всё равно.  
Юра затрясся, сильнее напрягая бёдра, и Жан-Жак ускорил толчки, заставляя его всем телом подаваться к сжимающей член ладони.  
— Сууука...  
Жан-Жак не выдержал и десяти секунд...

— Знаешь, если бы кто-то раньше сказал, что у тебя такие фантазии... — осторожно заметил Жан-Жак, поглаживая Юру по животу — уже плоскому, чуть впалому, когда он лежал на спине.  
— Ты что-то против имеешь? — лениво огрызнулся Юра и потянулся. Жан-Жак еле удержался от соблазна пересчитать пальцами очертившиеся рёбра, но локтем за щекотку получить не хотелось.  
— Ровно ничего.  
— Ну и отлично, — Юра увернулся от нового прикосновения и сел на кровати. — В следующий раз ещё кое-что попробуем.


End file.
